The present application relates generally to a variable brake light system for use in vehicles such as automobiles. More specifically, the present application relates to a brake light system that is configured to provide a visual indication of the severity of a braking event to surrounding drivers.
Vehicles include brake lights that turn on automatically when the driver is braking (i.e., pushing the brake pedal) to indicate that the vehicle is slowing down. The brake lights are on static switches and have two states (i.e., on and off) to show whether the brake pedal is engaged or disengaged. When the brake pedal is not pushed, the brake lights are completely off. When the brake pedal is pushed, the brake lights are turned on completely, regardless of how hard or fast the driver is pushing the brake pedal. This may make it more challenging for a driver in a trailing vehicle to readily determine how severe a braking event may be (e.g., how fast the leading vehicle may be decelerating). As a result, it may be difficult for the trailing driver to determine whether the driver in the leading vehicle is simply lightly holding the brake pedal to make minor adjustments to their speed or if such driver is slamming on their brake pedal in an effort to avoid a collision.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved braking system that provides enhanced information to trailing vehicles while still meeting requirements of government safety regulations. It would also be advantageous for such a system to include governing logic that allows the system to provide differing indications under certain conditions. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure, and all such advantages are intended to fall within the scope of the present disclosure.